Una amistad peligrosa Capitulo 2: Mal Augurio
by gokouh
Summary: incertidumbre e inseguridad, es lo único que ha creado Aori con su llegada, para Akane, será una rival más, pero la actitud de Ranma hace más difícil las cosas.


Ranma Netttohen le pertenece intelectualmente a Rumiko Takahashi y con todos los personajes citados aquí, a excepció de Aori que es de mi invención.   
  
Una amistad peligrosa  
  
Capítulo 2.- Mal augurio.  
  
Akane sabe que el error que cometió difícilmente lo perdonará Ranma, sus celos la han   
  
llevado a pensar cosas ridículas, pero gracias al Doctor Tofú, Akane está decidida a   
  
disculparse con Ranma, así que se retira del consultorio.   
  
-¡Hasta luego Doctor!.-Se despide Akane entusiasmada.  
  
-Adiós Akane, piensa en lo que platicamos.-  
  
Akane se va, el doctor mira mientras se marcha y luego entra a su consultorio.   
  
Mientras, Ranma acompaña a Aori a su casa, Ranma está muy pensativo, cree que   
  
Akane no le hablará en un buen tiempo, mientras Aori considera esta una buena   
  
oportunidad.  
  
-Piensas en ella, ¿verdad?.-Pregunta seria Aori.  
  
-¡No! ¡Ella no me preocupa en lo más mínimo!.-Contesta nervioso Ranma.  
  
-Pues ¡A mí no me convences!.-Dice sarcástica Aori.  
  
Ranma se queda serio un momento, suda un poco.  
  
-¿Por dónde está tu casa?.- Pregunta Ranma con intención de cortar la conversación.  
  
-Está ahí, junto a esa tienda, no nos falta mucho.-Contesta Aori mientras señala el   
  
lugar.  
  
-¿Me acompañas hasta la entrada?.-  
  
-¡No! es que... yo ...mi casa...-Murmura nervioso Ranma.  
  
-Anda, será solo un momento.- Dice Aori mientras toma de la mano a Ranma y lo lleva   
  
hasta la puerta de entrada.  
  
Ya en la entrada, Ranma continua nervioso, mientras Aori lo mira con cariño.  
  
-¿Podrías comer conmigo?.-Pregunta nerviosa Aori.-¡Es que mi mamá llegará hasta esta   
  
tarde y no me gusta comer sola! ¿Sí?.-Aori toma de las manos a Ranma y lo mira de   
  
una forma coqueta, Ranma no resiste la mirada y empieza a temblar y a sudar,   
  
empieza a tartamudear.  
  
-Yo...este...bueno, te acompañaré sólo un momento.-Dice derrotado Ranma, al parecer, la   
  
mirada tierna y coqueta de Aori lo ha convencido.  
  
-¡Vamos!.- Dice contenta Aori. Toma a Ranma de la mano y entran los dos a la casa.  
  
La casa de Aori está desordenada, ya que tienen pocos días de que se mudaron, así   
  
que todavía hay cajas conteniendo sus pertenencias por todo el lugar.  
  
-Disculpa el desorden, es que no hemos tenido tiempo de arreglar todas estas cosas.-  
  
Dice Aori mientras camina a través de su casa junto con Ranma.- Mira, allá al fondo   
  
está la cocina, a la derecha está la sala. Yo iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme, tu puedes   
  
esperar en la sala.-  
  
-Si, lo que tu digas.-  
  
Aori se dirige a su cuarto, el cual está igual de desarreglado que toda la casa,   
  
empieza a buscar en su clóset.  
  
-¿Qué me pondré?.- Se pregunta Aori mientras saca ropa de su clóset, se prueba cada   
  
uno de los vestidos que tiene.-¡Este!.- Dice Aori mientras toma un vestido azul muy   
  
bonito.  
  
-¿Por qué tardará tanto? Si sigue así no llegaré a cenar a la casa.- Piensa Ranma.  
  
-¡Ya! ¡Iré a preparar nuestra comida!.- Dice Aori mientras entra en la sala. Y Ranma la   
  
mira boquiabierto.  
  
-¿Cómo me veo?.- Le pregunta coqueta mientras modela su vestido.  
  
-Te...te ves...hermosa...-  
  
-¡Gracias! ¡Eres un chico con buenos gustos!.-Dice risueña Aori.  
  
-¡¿Por qué le dije eso!? ¡¿Qué me pasa!?.- Piensa nervioso Ranma.  
  
-Ahora te prepararé algo delicioso de comer.-Dice Aori mientras entra en la cocina.  
  
-Pero yo...iré a comer a mi casa.-Dice Ranma mientras se acerca a la cocina.  
  
-No, ahora porque te portaste tan lindo conmigo hoy, te prepararé algo especial para   
  
que me acompañes, quédate en la sala y espera a que te llame.-Dice Aori mientras   
  
corta algunas verduras.- Y más vale que no te vayas, porque si lo haces nunca te   
  
volveré a hablar en tu vida ¿Entendiste?.-  
  
-¡De ninguna manera me iré! Te esperaré en la sala.-Contesta nervioso Ranma.  
  
Ranma no tiene opción, al parecer la amenaza de Aori ha dado frutos, pues tiene   
  
pensado comer con ella.  
  
En la casa de la Familia Tendo, todo está listo para comer, a excepción de dos   
  
comensales, Akane quien apenas va llegando a su casa, y Ranma, quien todavía sufre   
  
esperando para comer en casa de su nueva amiga, aunque todavía no entiende como   
  
una niña que no sea Akane despierta ese sentimiento de nerviosismo cuando está junto  
  
a ella.  
  
-Papá, ¿no crees que Akane y Ranma ya se tardaron para llegar a comer?.- Pregunta   
  
Kasumi mientras termina de hacer los preparativos en el comedor.  
  
-Conociéndolos hija, han de estar discutiendo por algo, no han de tardar.-  
  
  
  
-¡Ya llegué!. -Grita Akane mientras entra a la casa.  
  
-Bienvenida Akane.- La recibe su hermana Kasumi.   
  
-¿y Ranma?.-  
  
-Todavía no ha llegado a casa.... ¿todavía estará con esa niña?.-Piensa nerviosa Akane.  
  
-Kasumi ve la mirada pensativa de su hermana y sospecha que ahora fue una pelea   
  
diferente así que no vuelve a tocar el tema.  
  
-Akane, es mejor que te cambies y que bajes para comer, le guardaré algo de comida   
  
a Ranma.- Dice Kasumi para tratar de despejar a su hermana, quien acata su   
  
recomendación y sube a cambiarse.  
  
  
  
En casa de Aori, Ranma siente que el tiempo va lento, sus pensamientos giran entre   
  
los sentimientos de Akane y la incomodidad que siente por estar al lado de Aori, pero   
  
lo que más le preocupa es como cocina Aori, debido a las amargas experiencias que su   
  
prometida le ha dejado, así que decide a cercarse a la cocina ha supervisarla.   
  
Mayor es su sorpresa cuando alcanza a percibir el olor de lo que está cocinando, y es   
  
muy rico, la fragancia lo seduce ya que no había comido en la escuela por estar con   
  
ella, así que entra a la cocina para probar algo de lo que ya está listo, sin que Aori   
  
se haya percatado, se acerca poco a poco pero le viene a la mente la comida de   
  
Akane así que más y más recuerdos lo obligan a retractarse y dirigirse de nuevo a la   
  
sala.  
  
-Seria grandioso saber que estará haciendo Akane...-Piensa Ranma.  
  
-¡Ya está lista la comida!.- Hace el llamado Aori interrumpiendo los pensamientos de   
  
Akane.  
  
Ranma no para de pensar en lo que tendrá que explicar por su retrazo, mientras Aori,   
  
Termina de preparar la mesa para que ella y su invitado empiecen a comer. Ranma   
  
toma asiento mientras Aori empieza a servirle de comer y Ranma ve que los platillos   
  
se ven deliciosos.   
  
-No se ve como la comida de Akane... –Piensa en voz alta Ranma.  
  
-Pues no porque la hice yo y no tu novia.-Contesta molesta Aori al comentario de   
  
Ranma.  
  
-¡No es eso...! Es que yo...-  
  
-Déjalo así no importa, sólo espero que pruebes mi comida y juzgues por ti mismo así   
  
verás que tu novia es muy diferente a mi.-Aclara Aori.  
  
Ranma prueba algo de la comida de Aori, pero está tan delicioso que no pujede parar   
  
de comer hasta que se lo termina todo. Mientras su compañera lo observa divertida.  
  
-¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó?.-  
  
-Claro...estuvo deliciosa...-  
  
-Ya ves como no soy como ella...-  
  
-Si para empezar eres más bo...nita...-Piensa Ranma otra vez en voz alta.  
  
-¡Gracias! Tu también eres muy guapo, lástima que ya tengas novia.- Dice Aori.  
  
Mientras Ranma no puede creer que le dijo eso a una niña que no fuera Akane o nua   
  
de sus prometidas...  
  
-Esto es demasiado...no se que demonios me pasa, si no me voy de aquí pronto no se   
  
que otra tonteria cometeré...- Piensa sereno Ranma mientras Aori lo mira fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué...te pasa? ¿Pasa algo?.-Pregunta nervioso Ranma al no soportar la mirada fija de   
  
su acompañante-   
  
  
  
-Tus ojos...me gustan tus ojos Ranma...-Dice Aori levemente, mientras Ranma trata de   
  
desviar su mirada, pero le es imposible, ya que el rostro de Aori se le acerca poco a   
  
poco. Ranma una vez más desvía su nerviosa mirada mientras Aori le toma el rostro y   
  
lo dirige para que Ranma la vea fijamente....Ranma no opone resistencia, Aori lo tiene   
  
acorralado, su mirada lo ha seducido por completo, quien sólo es capaz de cerrar   
  
los ojos, su rostro se acerca poco a poco, Ranma ya siente su respiración pero no es   
  
capaz de alejarla...  
  
-Ella... en verdad me...¿gusta?.-Piensa Ranma mientras espera lo inevitable, sellar con un   
  
beso lo que podría ser el adiós definitivo a su primera y verdadera prometida...   
  
  
  
Sus labios están muy cerca, pero se detiene Aori también se siente nerviosa, por lo   
  
que es temerosa y no lo quiere besar, pero sabe que es su oportunidad perfecta...  
  
-¡Lo siento!.-Grita Ranma mientras se aleja de golpe de Aori.- ¡Me tengo que ir a   
  
casa!.- Ranma sale corriendo de la casa de Aori, no puede pensar en otra cosa más   
  
que en la tontería, según el, que estuvo a punto de cometer...   
  
Akane y la familia ya han terminado de comer, así que Kasumi junto con la solicitada   
  
ayuda de Akane, empiezan a recoger y limpiar los platos y la mesa. Kasumi toma algo   
  
de comida que sobró y la pone en el refrigerador.  
  
-¿Por qué guardas eso Kasumi?.- Pregunta Akane.   
  
-Es para Ranma.-  
  
El escuchar ese nombre hace que Akane decida no preguntar nada más, y seguir con   
  
las labores de limpieza. Mientras Ranma está muy cerca de su casa.  
  
-No lo puedo creer...estuve a punto de besarla.-  
  
Ese pensamiento lo ha invadido desde que salió de la casa de Aori.  
  
Ranma decide no anunciar su llegada así que trata de entrar en silencio.  
  
-¡Hola Ranma! Que bueno que llegaste, te guarde algo de comer, si quieres te la puedo   
  
calentar.- Lo saluda para su desgracia Kasumi, quien si se percató de su llegada.  
  
-Ya llegó Ranma...-Piensa nerviosa Akane. Decide ir a verlo.  
  
-¡No Kasumi!, gracias, no tengo hambre. Así que será después.-Contesta Ranma, pero se   
  
da cuenta de que Akane lo mira desde la cocina pero el ni siquiera es capaz de verla   
  
a los ojos.  
  
-Ranma....ya estás en casa...- Murmura Akane.-  
  
Cruzan miradas por poco tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos es capaz de profesar palabra  
  
El silencio se ha apoderado por completo del lugar.  
  
-Ni siquiera puedo mirarla a los ojos...¿Cómo voy a salir de esto?.-Piensa desesperado   
  
Ranma.  
  
Akane nota el nerviosismo de Ranma, más no tiene la intención de intercambiar palabra   
  
con el, piensa que es mejor darle a entender su enojo y que el mismo va a   
  
reflexionar sobre sus actos.  
  
-¡¡Akane!! ¡Lo siento! ¡discúlpame!.-Las disculpas de Ranma las escucha Akane mientras ve   
  
como irremediablemente Ranma se va nuevamente de la casa, sin que pueda detenerlo.  
  
-¡¿Por qué me pide disculpas!?....¡Esa no es su manera de ser!.- Reflexiona Akane.  
  
-Podrá ser que...esa niña...¡¿Lo halla besado?.- 


End file.
